


A New Day

by fembuck



Category: The Hollows
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-10
Updated: 2009-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Ivy decide to try sharing blood again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Day

I trembled as I felt Ivy’s body settle on top of mine.It was strange feeling her pressed against me so intimately.It was used to the hard, broad, angular press of a man’s body, not the soft, smooth, delicate curves of a woman.Despite my unfamiliarity with Ivy’s body – or any woman’s for that matter – the presence of her body against mine felt oddly right.She was so trim, so light; so delicate.There was so much power housed in her body, so much strength and attitude and presence that I sometimes forgot how very _female_ she was.

She straddled my waist, and paused, her body going absolutely still on top of me.I’d had my head turned to the side taking in the elegant pastels of her room, but when she stopped moving I turned my face towards her.

Her eyes were completely black, not a hint of brown swirling in their almond depths.There was hunger in her eyes, I could see it clearly, but there was also an incredibly affection and another adjective that I wasn’t ready to admit even to myself at that moment.This tenderness in her gaze kept me from being too afraid, and I met her gaze warmly.Ivy’s vampire face always provoked a reaction in me, but I trusted her not to hurt me and that trust, that belief in her outweighed my natural instinct to flee.

She reached out slowly, her motions deliberately sluggish so that she wouldn’t startle me.I could tell it was taking a lot of control for her move so leisurely, and I appreciated the gesture.I was nervous as hell and the last thing that either of us needed was for me to get startled.I wanted to do this, but I was still nervous and a little scared and I needed Ivy to ease me into it gently.I needed her to stay calm and make me feel safe so that we could do this.

Slim, elegant fingers traced the shell of my ear and then ran over my cheek softly.Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt the soft, silken warmth of my skin and a small wanting sound emerged from her throat, sending a thrill through the very core of me.

“Oh god, Rachel,” she sighed, her eyes squeezing shut as she spoke.“Please tell me you really want this.”

Her fingers were trembling and I reached up to cover the back of her cool hand with my own.

I’d been so unsure before, I’d wavered so much in the past that I couldn’t blame her for asking.I’d denied her so many times and the thought of me taking this away from her once again must have been agonizing for her.I hadn’t meant to torment her, or myself, with my previous denials.It was just that fear was such a powerful emotion.I didn’t want to be ruled by it, but I could not escape its icy grasp.I was afraid of Ivy losing control.I was afraid of losing control myself.My scar and its reaction to her terrified me.The longing it created in me was so intense, the pleasure so raw that I was scared that I would consent to her doing anything just to keep her hands and lips on me.But Ivy’s control had improved so much, and I trusted that she would stop before doing anything to me that I hadn’t consented to.And she wanted this.She needed it so very badly.And, if I was being honest, I knew that I had been craving this type of contact between us just as much her.

“I do, Ivy,” I breathed out, my hand lifting up to my face to cover the back of the one she had pressed against my cheek.“I want this.I want to give this to you … to both of us,” I added knowing that she would not bite me if she thought I was offering myself to her out of pity, which I was not.

Ivy’s needs, her desires were on my mind.I wanted to give this to her.I wanted to please her, to make her happy.I wanted to see her satisfied, but that alone would not have been reason enough for me to offer my blood to her.I loved her, but I would not prostitute myself to her.I wasn’t offering my blood to her out of a sense of guilt or obligation.I was doing it because I wanted to be close to her.I was doing it because the memories of the last time we had tried.The memory of Ivy’s body pressed against mine with her lips on my neck and how good it had felt consumed my thoughts.It had been so good between us, so very good.It had felt so right.I had never felt closer to another person before in my life, and I longed to feel that connection to her again.Yes, Ivy had lost it, and things had turned very wrong, very quickly.But for an instant, it had been perfect and I wanted us to have at least one more chance at that bliss together.We both deserved at least one more chance at this, to see if a blood balance could work.

“Both of us,” she breathed out, her hand trembling slightly underneath my own.

“Both of us,” I confirmed.

I would say it again, and again, as much as she needed to believe me.

Ivy shuddered above me, and then she was in motion.Her initial movement was quick.So much so, that I didn’t know what was happening at first. But then she forced herself to slow down and I was able to process what she was doing as she settled beside me on her large, king-size bed.

I took a deep breath and angled my head to the side, offering her my neck.Already there was a small scar there, Ivy’s scar.The one she had given me the last time we tried this.

I shivered a little thinking about it.She had marked me, and though I suspected it was terrible anti-feminist, the idea of it made me flush with warmth.

Ivy’s warm breath cascaded over my skin. I felt wisps of silken hair against my shoulder as she leaned forward, moving closer and closer to my neck, and I breathed in deeply.My scar tingled. Ivy’s pheromones, breath, and the vampire-saliva that swirled within me were making my scar ache with pleasure, and my heart began to thunder beneath my breast, calling Ivy to me.My heart beat in the iambic pentameter of lust: Come- **to** -me, **come** -to- **me** , I- **want** -you, **I** -need- **you** , come- **get** -me, **come** -take- **me**.

A warm tongue pressed against my neck, licking delicately, like a cat at a water bowl.She didn’t touch my scar directly, but the warmth of her mouth and the feel of her tongue was enough to send a jolt of pleasure through me.It felt so very good feeling her there, so very right, and without conscious thought I reached out for her, my hand fisting in her shirt, clutching at it as I silently begged her to do more.

Ivy obliged.

A moment after I grabbed her I felt smooth, sharp teeth scrape against my soft, overheated skin.She was nuzzling me, her teeth scrapping against my flesh as she did and the sweetness of the action, the longing in it made me quake.

“It’s okay Ivy,” I said softly, instinctively arching, offering myself to her once again.She had worked so hard to control the primal instinct inside of her telling her to bite me that she couldn’t let go of it now, even though her embrace was invited.“It’s okay,” I repeated.

The reassurance seemed to be all that she needed, for the moment the words were out of my mouth I felt her arms strengthen around me, holding me tightly to her in a lover’s embrace.

My heart pounded.

I felt Ivy inhale deeply, and she moaned deep and loud before exhaling warm breath against my flesh.

My eyes widened as I felt her fangs slip inside of me.There was a moment of surprise and pain, but almost as soon as I registered those feeling they were gone.Already warmed up, the vampire saliva inside of me worked quickly and as my blood began to flow into her mouth all I felt was pleasure and contentment.Equally delirious, Ivy groaned as she began to suck at me, her tongue delicately moving against the wound she had made, expertly teasing it.

Ecstasy crashed through me in pounding waves.

I arched, my body rising almost painfully high and Ivy’s arms wrapped more securely around me, holding me, grounding me as she continued to feed from my neck.My body quaked with pleasure.I felt intoxicated.The world around me could have been burning and I wouldn’t have noticed or cared.Ivy’s body against my own and her teeth inside of me were all I knew on earth, and all I needed to know.

Blood flowed freely from the small wounds on my neck, but as her hand began to slowly and soothingly run up and down my side, all I could think was that her touch was incredibly tender, and dare I think it sweet.The last time had been rough.It had been raw and unfettered, scary and completely overwhelming.But Ivy’s control had improved more that even I could have imagined, and she was gentle with me.She was considerate and loving, and it made my pulse beat as quickly as her raw need had last time.

Her legs shifted against mine, and I felt her hips press against me.It was easy to read the need in the motion, the desire that lay behind the gentle thrust, and after bucking against me a few more times, she managed to control the motion of her hips.I was offering her my blood, but she wanted my body as well.She wanted to touch me, to make love to me, but as it stood that was not part of our deal and I trusted that she would not try to take it –even though in the state I was in, she probably could have easily persuaded me.

I moaned, my body twisting in protest as I felt her fangs slip from inside of me.My neck pulsed longingly at the loss of contact, and I tugged at her with the hand I still had clutching her shirt.I felt her tongue on me, licking at my neck and my body sang, my chest heaving with pleasure.My breath came out in frantic pants as she cleaned up the mess she had made, collecting every crimson drop that escaped her lips a minute earlier.

Ivy sagged against me, her body shivering even as her arms tightened around me, holding me against her almost desperately.Her head was buried in the nook of my neck, but I wasn’t worried.If she was still hungry she wouldn’t have stopped feeding from me.She was in control of herself.I wasn’t in danger.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the feel of her against her.I wanted to return her embrace, but my body was still singing from her previous attentions and the warm currents of air that her nose was constantly releasing were sending waves of pleasure through my body, immobilizing me.

“Rachel.”She said my name as if it was something sacred.

“Ivy,” I managed to return, a delirious smile touching my lips as her name fell from them.

“Oh god, Rachel,” she whispered, burying her face even further into my neck.

I reached out for her, needing to touch her.Her desire called to me, and with her warm body, and warm breath, and soft curves pressed against me, I had to heed her call.I simply did not have the power to resist her.I wondered how I ever had.

She gasped at the feel of my hands on her, and she pressed her body more firmly against mine.Her breath was coming more quickly, her body practically vibrating with desire, and there was a fine sheen of sweat on her pale skin.Her arousal seemed almost a corporeal thing and for a second a felt as if I could reach out and touch it. I was convinced that if I extended my hand that I would be able to feel her desire coursing through my fingers, wet and throbbing and hot, and oh so real.

An iron like grip wrapped around my wrist and pleasure flooded through me.I knew that the touch should have hurt, that it _did_ hurt, but the vampire-saliva inside of me was still acting, sending pleasurable signals to my brain transforming what should have been pain into an almost unfathomable bliss.

“Rachel … stop.”Ivy’s voice cracked as she spoke, and what I was sure she intended to be a menacing hiss came out as a weak whimper.Her voice was strained, and I knew that it took all that she had to utter those words.

I was confused for a moment.I didn’t understand what she was talking about.I didn’t understand what I was supposed to stop doing, or why she seemed so scared, and pained. 

Then I realized where my hand was resting, and my body thrummed with electricity as if I had just tapped a ley line.Every nerve ending in my body seemed to have suddenly come to life and I felt chilled and warm and sensitive all over as an incredible need battered my entire body.

I hadn’t imagined Ivy’s pulsing desire. I had run my hand along her side and shoved it between her legs so that I could _feel_ her pulsing desire through her jeans.

I was cupping her.

Despite Ivy’s hold on me I managed to twitch my fingers and her hips arched forward powerfully, a deep moan escaping from her as she bit down on her lip hard enough to draw tiny pinpricks of blood.

“You can’t tease me like this.”She drew away from neck and pulled away from my body a little, though my hand was still planted firmly between her legs.“I can’t take it, Rachel.You’ll break me.”

“I know,” I whispered.“I’m not teasing,” I continued wide-eyed as I forced myself to meet the swirling pools of midnight in of her almond-shaped eyes.

Not a tingle was emanating from my scar at the moment, but pleasure and arousal still pounded through my body.I felt the gentle curves of Ivy’s body against mine.I felt her breasts pressed against my side.I wanted more.I wanted to feel her breasts in my hands.I wanted to press my lips to the soft warm fresh, and take her nipple between my lips.I wanted to hear her moan, and I wanted to feel her body arching up into mine, seeking out pleasure that only I could give her.I wanted her fingers and the scrape of her teeth between my legs.I wanted to feel her on top of me, her body thrusting desperately against me.

I wanted Ivy, badly.

I had been so scared before about Ivy being a woman.I didn’t deny that there was an attraction there, and that I found her mesmerizing and beautiful, but I wasn’t sure if I would be able to respond to her sexually.I was scared that I wouldn’t be able to desire her body in the same way that she desired mine – though I was perhaps even more scared that I would.I didn’t know my own mind, or understand my desires and so I ignored them and hoped that they would go away and stay away until they made sense.

And there, on Ivy’s bed with her body pressed up against mine, things made sense.I wiggled by fingers again and felt Ivy groan.Woman or not there was no denying that I _did_ want to touch her.There was no denying that the sound of her voice made me feel tight and hot.I was on the edge of ecstasy and she was barely touching me.

“I know what I said before,” I began softly.Ivy’s grip on my wrist hadn’t loosened, but then again I hadn’t expected it to.“But, I feel differently now.”I wasn’t sure how to explain to her what had changed; why I wanted now what I had denied her so many times in the past. “I want to touch you, Ivy. I want …” my words were failing me, but when my body trembled I felt and heard Ivy draw a deep breath, and when her eyes fluttered closed I knew that she could smell my desire.

“Are you sure?”

Her hand loosened from around my wrist as she spoke and I knew that I still had a choice.She was still in control. She would not push me or try to coerce me into anything.I could walk away from this if I wanted to.

“Yes.”

I didn’t want to walk away.I wanted her.

“And in the morning?” Ivy asked, impressing me with her ability to remain focused even though her lips with still red with my blood, and my hand was still nestled between her thighs.

Like so many things she said, her simple question was laced with a deeper meaning. What she was really asking me was if this was a one time thing or if I was really, seriously considering a relationship with her – and all that it entailed.I had already given her my blood, and was offering my body, but was I open to the idea of … love?

All of her other questions I had answered immediately, but with this one I paused.My instinct was to deflect and distract, but instead of ignoring the issues as I had done for so long, I considered the problem before me.

Did I want Ivy?Yes.

Did I need Ivy?Yes.

Did I love Ivy?Yes.

Was I _in love_ with Ivy?That I didn’t know for sure.

What I did know for sure was that the thought of her not being in my life was unbearable.What I did know was that there was no one who made me feel safer or more secure than Ivy.What I did know was that the idea of waking up wrapped in Ivy’s made my pulse race and my heart hum.

Was I ready to be in a relationship with Ivy?I didn’t know, but I certainly wanted to find out.

“I’ll be here,” I breathed out finally, holding her dark eyes with my own.“I … I don’t know how this is going to end up, Ivy.I can’t say anything for certain, except that I _do_ want to try.I do,” my voice was a fierce whisper and I felt my eyes welling up with tears that I prayed I wouldn’t’ shed.Talking about my feelings was hard enough.I couldn’t handle the mortification of actually crying as well.

Ivy nodded and her whole body shuddered and then relaxed.Her lips twitched, and then they curved up fully in a smile.I smiled back and released a large breath I hadn’t even realized I had taken.Ivy brought her hand back up to my cheek and stroked it tenderly with the back of her fingers.

My eyes fluttered, but did not close, and I leaned into her touch, delighting in the simple affection of it.

Ivy shifted, leaning towards me, and then her lips were pressed against mine and I knew, unequivocally, that I had made the right decision.

\---

When I awoke the next morning, Ivy was kissing my shoulder softly.I closed my eyes and concentrated on the soft feeling of her lips, luxuriating in the sweet touch for a moment before I brought my hand up to her hand and tangled my fingers in her hair.I massaged her scalp lightly, enjoying the soft silky texture of her hair, and the little mewling sounds of pleasure she released as I touched her.

She kissed her way over to my neck and, purposefully bypassing my demon scar, kissed the column of my throat before she made her way up to my lips.

“You’re still here,” Ivy said pulling back from my mouth long minutes later.She had propped herself up on her hand and was looking down at me, warm brown eyes regarding me as her hair fell around her exquisite face in a dark, messy curtain.

I had never seen Ivy look so disarrayed, and I found the sight of her first thing in the morning to be absolutely charming.She looked cute.More than that, she looked adorable and I felt my eyes crinkling as I bit my lip in an attempt to control the goofy grin that threatened to spread across my face.Ivy was always beautiful, always graceful and stunning and sexy.She was also occasionally very, very scary, but I’d never had the urge to describe her as adorable before.I liked the cute adorableness though.I liked seeing her happy.I liked knowing I was the one who had made her so happy.

I lifted my hand to her face and brushed my thumb across her cheek.When she had spoken before her voice had been light and she had been smiling, but there was a touch of awe in her voice as if she had truly expected to me to leave her.

“Of course, I am,” I breathed out, my voice soft but serious as I allowed my thumb to drift over to her lips.I trailed my finger over the soft, plump flesh that had brought me so much pleasure the night before, and took a shaky breath.“I thought you could tell how much I enjoyed last night,” I continued, my lips curving up into a naughty smile as my thoughts drifted back to our activities the night before.

Being bitten by Ivy had been extremely pleasurable, but making love to Ivy had been mind-blowing.

At first Ivy had been hesitant, touching me slowly, gently as if she was afraid that I would stop her any second and push her away, telling her that the blood loss had momentarily gone to my head and that we had to stop.Telling her to stop had never entered my mind however, and after her hopeful but tentative touches didn’t become firm, confident ones, I grasped her wrist as tightly as I could, drawing her eyes up to my face and I told her that she didn’t have to be gentle with me.She loosened up after that, and within minutes had me arching up into her and grasping at her wantonly as she kissed me like a woman possessed.

I had never been high on Brimstone, but I imagined that making love to Ivy was like being on a very, very, _very_ , good Brimstone trip.Ivy’s hands were firm as they traversed my body, running up and down my thighs confidently, trailing teasingly over my stomach, cupping my breasts and massaging them in the most delicious ways.Fire burned darkly in her black eyes as she looked down at me, her gaze wild and fanatic as she loved me with a zealousness that should have been scary, but instead made me feel warm and desired like never before.

And the sounds she made.

A ripple of pleasure washed through me a mere thought of it.

The sounds Ivy made as we made love had rocked me to my very core.I hadn’t consciously thought about making love to Ivy in the past, though the thought of what kind of lover she would be must have occurred to me because I had thought that she would be quiet.I couldn’t have been more wrong though.She purred almost constantly, her chest vibrating in a way that sent chills through my entire body, and she moaned as often as I did.She murmured against my skin as she kissed and licked and nipped at me, and when her fingers slipped inside of me for the first time she whimpered as if she were the one being entered.

She brought me off with her fingers more times than I could keep track of, but her passion for me never seemed to wane, and when she settled between my legs, her tongue dipping between my folds to taste me for the first time I wasn’t sure who’s ecstatic groan was louder, Ivy’s or mine.The men I had slept with in the past hadn’t been squeamish about going downtown, but nobody had ever made love to me with their mouth the way Ivy did.She wasn’t doing it out of politeness or as a warm up for the ‘real thing’.She was getting as much pleasure from what she was doing to me as I was getting from her ministrations, and that enjoyment seemed to drive her to stroke me harder, and circle tighter, until my entire body was on fire, explosions combusting over and over again until I didn’t know which way was up and which way was down and I couldn’t have moved my limbs if I had wanted to.

An hour after her lips first pressed against mine, I had been completely spent, and Ivy had snuggled but against me like a large tuxedo cat and held me to her gently as she kissed my upper arms, and shoulders, and collarbone and every piece of skin her lips could reach without disturbing me.Her sweet touches soothed me, but also started another fire burning low in my belly, and when I caught my breath again, I rolled on top of her and licked my lips like a kid in a candy store.Ivy’s body was amazing and I had wanted to explore her thoroughly.

She liked it rough.That didn’t surprise me.What did surprise me was how much I enjoyed giving her what she wanted.I felt powerful and sexy as I straddled her, lording over her.Ivy was vampire, she could have killed me with little more than her pinky finger, and knowing that she wanted me, that I could make her pant, and sweat, and arch, and beg made me light-heated with desire.

I felt a powerful, heady rush of desire, heat flooding my brain as I raked my nails up her thighs hard enough to leave angry red welts, and on a few occasions, even thin red trails of blood.My clit throbbed as I chewed at her neck, gnawing on the skin above her jugular vein as my fingers pumped inside of her so forcefully that I knew I would be sore in the morning.During one embarrassing moment, I suddenly came on her thigh as I rubbed against it while chewing on her nipple with enough force that I never would have been able to do the same thing with a witch or a human without leaving them in pain for days.I would have been mortified about my body reacting to her like a thirteen year old boy who had just received his first Play Witch Magazine, but as Ivy had felt the flood of wetness against her thigh she had grabbed my hips, driving my own thigh between her legs and frantically bucked against me until she flooded my legs as well.

I moaned at the memories, and stretched, working out the kinks in my pleasantly strained muscles.“My lips are lonely,” I breathed out, my eyes on Ivy’s as my hand fell away from her face.“Will you keep them company with yours?” I asked as innocently as I could, my eyes wide with ingenuousness.

Ivy grinned widely at that, and I tried to memorize the blissfully happy expression on her face. I only had a moment to bask in the radiance of it however, because she shifted towards me and pressed her lips against my own, kissing me gently but with a simmering passion that made my heart warm and my stomach clench.

I drew my hands down her back, allowing my fingers to play in the delicious hollow at the small of her back, and then moved my hands lower to run over her ass before squeezing the firm mounds.I had left a few half-moon shaped marks back there during the night, but as I ran my hands over the smooth flesh I knew that they were gone.My blood in her veins, and rest had removed all traces of our nighttime activities from Ivy’s body, and I was suddenly possessed by the urge to mark her all over again.

Unfortunately, my stomach had other ideas, and when it growled rather loudly, Ivy groaned softly and pulled back from my lips.

“If I ignore it, it’ll go away,” I said reaching out for her, trying to draw her back.“Get back here, I’m not done with you yet,” I continued, one night with Ivy apparently being enough to turn me into a wanton hussy.

She eluded my admittedly sleepy and lethargic attempts to drag her back to me.

“You need food,” Ivy said softly, her tone serious as she gazed down at me.She cut her eyes away from me, a faint blush colouring her chest a moment later.“You lost a lot of blood last night,” she continued looking back over at me.

I was relieved to see that there was a sheepish smile on her face instead of a pained or guilty grimace.Ivy punished herself about so much that I didn’t want her brooding over what I freely offered to her.

“I should have made you eat something last night, but …” she trailed off, her eyes roving over my nude torso.“I got distracted.”

“Thank Tink, for that,” I responded realizing that I had been spending far too much time around Jenks.I loved the pixie to death, but I had no desire to copy his speech patterns.

Ivy brows creased.She looked comically disturbed, and I tried not to laugh as her face scrunched up.

“Never say that again,” Ivy deadpanned, her lips curling in distaste as she looked over at me.

I smiled and pushed myself up onto my arms, realizing that if I wanted her lips against mine again I was going to have to go to her.

“Yes, dearest,” I replied in a mockingly submissive tone before I pressed my lips against hers.

Ivy smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around me, holding me securely in her arms.

“You really do need to eat,” Ivy said a while later when we finally separated, her long, delicate fingers brushing some frizzy and unruly redhead off of my forehead as she spoke.

I sighed.I knew she was right.I was beginning to get a headache, and I felt the tell-tale lightheadedness of low blood sugar.I felt a little weak, and I knew that if I went any longer without getting some food and sugar in my system that I would barely be able to move let alone make love with Ivy, and I really wanted to do that again.

“Fine,” I relented, though I made sure to put a displeased note in my voice.

My eyes drifted over towards the door of her bathroom.My own was just down the hallway, but across the room was closer than across the hall and the idea of using Ivy’s bathroom appealed to me.If I bathed in there, I would have to use one of her robes, and the idea of our scents mixing together was suddenly very romantic to me. An image came to me of myself flinging all of the clothes in her closet onto the floor and then jumping onto them, rolling around on the pile until my scent covered everything.I smiled at the thought, Ivy would kill me, but the response she would have for the next couple of weeks every time she got dressed might have made it worth it.

“I’ll get you some orange juice,” Ivy said solicitously.My heart clenched and I reached out for her hand.She was always looking out for me.“It’ll help until we get some food in you,” she continued distractedly, her eyes dropping down to our joined hands before she looked back up at me with a shy, but happy look about her.

I pouted.I was hoping we could bathe together.“I was hoping we could bathe together,” I said.There was a little more of my mother in me than I liked to admit, and often times if I thought it, I said it.

Ivy smiled, and then moved to stand, making the transition from sitting on the bed to standing by the side of the bed with an easy that I would have been envious of if I hadn’t found it so incredibly attractive.

“We can,” she said softly, still holding my hand.“Let me just bring some orange juice for you.”

I nodded and squeezed her hand.I could live with that.

Gently Ivy disentangled her hand from mine and moved to the side of her room to retrieve her robe before she headed towards her bedroom door.

“Rachel?” she said stopping just in front of the door.When she turned to face me, her hair was obscuring her features and I couldn’t get a read on what she was thinking.

“Ivy,” I said softly, keeping my voice open and light.

“I …I’m happy.That you stayed.That _this_ happened.I’m very … happy,” she said, her eyebrows knitting in consternation at her lack of verbal power as her hand lifted to brush her hair out of her face so that we could see each other clearly.

I smiled widely, the simplicity of her statement touching something deep inside of me.

“So am I,” I said, meaning my words completely.

We stood there smiling at each other for a few more seconds until Ivy muttered something about getting the orange juice and opened the door, disappearing down the hallway a moment later.

I watched her go, enjoying the sway of her hips as she swished away from me.From that moment, I knew that Ivy-gazing was going to be one my new favorite pastimes.

I lay back against pillows, laced my hands under my head and stared up at the white ceiling with a blissfully happy smile on my face.Freeing one of my hands from behind my head, I reached out for Ivy’s clock radio and turned it on, sighing as music began to fill the air.I closed my eyes and snuggled into Ivy’s pillows, breathing in deeply.My sense of smell wasn’t as highly developed as Ivy’s, but I could easily detect her scent on the pillows and it sent a pleasant thrill through my body as well as a pleasing trail of warmth.

I recognized the song playing on the radio.It was a pre-Turn artist that my father had liked to listen to, Nina Simon or something like that anyway.I didn’t remember her name exactly, but despite that I had some pleasant memories of lounging around the living room, colouring or playing or whatever it was I did when I was little, as my father sat in his chair with a drink in his hand and my mother’s head on his shoulder, listening to her sing.And now in Ivy’s bed, after a night of wonderful sex and a morning of lovely cuddling, I had even more pleasant memories to attach to this woman’s voice.

My eyes cracked open as I heard footsteps, and I smiled knowing that Ivy was deliberately making noise so that I wouldn’t yell at her for sneaking up on me – which I usually did, even though it wasn’t really her fault she was stealthy and agile as a jungle cat.Turning towards the door, I watched as Ivy walked into the room carrying a large glass of orange juice in one hand, and some freshly diced fruit and what looked like a bowl of yogurt on a tray in her other hand.

“You’re going to spoil me,” I joked as she rested the orange juice on her bedside table.She didn’t bother with a coaster, and the thought passed through my head that she really must love me.I smiled again, and then shifted my position so that I was sitting with my back against her headboard, dragging the covers along with me.

I didn’t mind lounging in her bed naked, but it seemed rude somehow to eat breakfast that way.

“I hope so,” Ivy responded before placing the tray carefully in my lap.Her voice was soft, and sweet with that shy quality to it that I had so rarely heard in the past and as she drew her hand away from the tray I caught it with mine and held it for a moment.“Eat,” Ivy said gently a few seconds later though she made no move to remove her hand from mine.“I’ll run you a bath.”

“Now that you’ve fed me, I won’t take one unless you join me,” I told her.I really wanted to get her naked, and pressed up against me again, and I knew that her bathtub was more than big enough to accommodate the type of activities that I had in mind.

A smile slowly slid across Ivy’s lips, her expression full of predatory promise.Twenty-four hours before the expression on her face would have sent me fleeing into another room, but at that moment it sent such an incredible rush of pleasure through my body that I almost moaned.

“I was planning on it,” Ivy said finally, looking very pleased with herself as her still cinnamon coloured eyes roamed over me.“That’s why I want you to hurry up and eat.I’ll be waiting for you,” she continued, her voice a gray silk purr.

She allowed her hand to drop from my own, and turned on her heel with the grace of a ballerina and started for the bathroom.

“Don’t make me start by myself,” she murmured a moment later, looking over her shoulder as she paused in the doorway of the washroom.“I’ve had too much practice playing by myself.I’m ready for a team sport.”

And with that she disappeared into the tastefully decorated depths of her washroom.

I breathed in deeply as an image of Ivy getting in touch with herself flashing through my mind.I groaned and reached for the spoon glittering on the tray, and brought it over to the bowl of fruit, then I paused for a moment, uncertain.I wanted to get into the bathroom as quickly as possible, but I was also intrigued by the idea of Ivy starting by herself and was tempted to dawdle in case she _hadn’t_ been joking about that.

I shrugged and brought the spoon to my lips.It didn’t matter, either way things would come up Rachel.I loved win-win situations.

Sighing in pleasure as the sweet taste of fruit caressed my taste buds and my body sang from the rush of sugar inundating it, I closed my eyes and allowed the low, husky tones of the songstresses on the radio wash over me.Bringing another spoon full up to my lips, I listened to the words and I couldn’t help but agree with them.

It was a new afternoon, a new day, a new life … and I was feeling good.

The End

 

  



End file.
